


Book 1 Please - No blood: Today

by Starlightowl99



Series: Neo One Shots [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clerics, M/M, Mention of Blood Drinking, More Fluff, Priests, Teasing, Vampires, a bit kissing, a bit religion stuff, but not middle age, earlier in the ages, no smut in here, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: About priest Hakyeon, hopefully trying to convince vampire Taekwoon not to bite him this night.About his fight against his inner demons wanting him to sin.About a little bit of everything.Just a small Neo OS because i needed it.





	Book 1 Please - No blood: Today

**Author's Note:**

> This had no beta reading so far.  
> Once i have a beta read version i will upload that version.
> 
> I reread it twice but english isn't my native language so mistakes can happen.
> 
>  
> 
> Go on Twitter and check out Jonogs beautiful art which was the whole inspiration to this and is also the reason i need to write a part 3.
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1081210625693343744
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1082278150384414721
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1082326416102875142
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1083338661444300800

Deep and powerful is the sound of the church bells, resounding through the whole old stone building. Craving his way through the material the sound vibrates in the cold stone. Letting the dead material feel alive for a few seconds.

It’s eleven o’clock. The night is pitch black. As black as the souls of the creatures out there is.

Unnatural black.

Hakyeon shivers thinking about what could be outside right now. In the winter nights it is even worse because it gets sooner dark and it is longer dark. He was never someone who feared the darkness. Even now he doesn’t fear it but since he knows what could be outside he respects it more than ever!

The knowledge comes with his job.

His priest services take longer today than he thought and he would be a damned fool if he puts a food outside this sacred building in a cold and dark winter night like this. Not when he has a small apartment built-on the church. Just as protected through symbols in the walls as the old church itself.

He will sleep there tonight, not in his small apartment in the village, after he has finally finished the last things and a bit “cleaning” with holy water.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

He isn’t just a normal priest. He got here after some strange things happened in the village. People vanished which clearly looked like the work of demons. Others where drained which was clearly the fault of vampires and so on and so on.

He isn’t a hunter either. He never learned how to kill in a dirty and efficient way.

Hakyeon is a cleric. A religious hunter, either exorcising or banning the creatures through spells and symbols. Not bluntly killing. He tries to purify their corrupt souls and send the poor spirits to heaven when they can be forgiven or to hell when not.

Yet he tries to fight as less as possible and he trust in talking. When he learned one thing over his years than that most creatures are just desperate about their new life. No idea how to control their powers, feeling lonely, sad, some are actually harmless and just try to survive.

Why killing a poor creature that tries to be nice and try to survive in his new world?

It would make him a murder too if he would start senseless killing.

Senseless murder is a great sin that is not be forgiven.

He doesn't want to be a sinner.

Like hunters do. That’s why he actually dislikes them, even if he had to accept them because in the end he is a priest after all. Everybody needs a change. That includes hunters as well as creatures. They aren't murdering senseless at least, but still they murder in a special kind of way.

He was in that village for five years, cleaning it from all evil as good as necessary, when he first meet Taekwoon.

It seems the vampire got a liking at the priest because he stayed so far, visiting the church, observing the priest. He decided to settle down at the village for a bit. To stop the suspections from the normal village people about him, he sometimes even visited the priest shortly at day. With the nice side effect, that the village people stopped seeing him as a threat and started to think he is a normal human after all. If he would be a vampire the sunlight would kill him, wouldn’t it?!

Sometimes Hakyeon wished, that the normal village folk would me more into reading and education. But what does he expect from farmers and normal folk. Though all of this is was so clear what Taekwoon really was. But well, it wasn’t common for normal village people to read. Even if they meanwhile were allowed to, they still feared to touch books. Reading and education was only common in the higher levels of society.

Hakyeon had no idea what the vampire wanted from him until after a few visits and just talking. No attacking. He started to directly hit on that topic. Still not knowing if this was a good or a bad idea.

Since he knew Taekwoon, his world about vampires went upside down. Of course the old vampire doesn’t tell him everything and he keeps lot of secrets but Hakyeon found out some stuff over the time they meet.

He is one of the powerful vampires Hakyeon ever met. Vampires can burn in sunlight yes, but they older they get, the less is the threat the longer they can go into the light if it’s not directly the high noon sun and if they are are full with new blood. Which suddenly explained why Taekwoon was able to visit him at daylight. It happens mostly to youngers.

Yet it is still a riddle to the priest how this works.

Also silver hurt them a lot, but it doesn’t kill them. It is actually gold, that kills them or if they get their heads cut off. They can burn to death if they don’t get out of the fire after some time. Then the healing mechanism can’t deal with the damage anymore.

Hakyeon started to study lots of things since he know Taekwoon. Like the connections of the metals to the supernatural creatures. Having a theory about silver being associated with the moonlight and gold with the sunlight which is way more powerful against a vampire. But that study just started. Also some vampires can indeed have a reflection and see them. Which is strange too.

But in the end Taekwoon never harmed him greatly. He has no interest in killing the priest. He is here for his blood. That’s how he stated it. But Hakyeon deep inside knows that there is more.

Taekwoon never made it a secret trying to seduce him and by all the demons in hell, the vampire looks forbidden good. So good that even Hakyeon, as a strict and strong willed cleric man slowly starts to break under the vampire.

In the end Hakyeon more or less accepts a deal they made and they each let each other alive.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Half an hour the bells started to ring again. Just two times but still the sound echoing through the nave. Sounding peaceful yet eerie. Disturbing the silence and the deep sound again vibrates through the stone. Rolling through the old building and filling the dead material with something for a few seconds.

It’s a strange feeling for Hakyeon because through his sensitive magic senses he feels the vibrating sound on another level. The sound doesn’t care about the priest and his sensitive magic senses. Fulfilling his duty and telling the sleeping village the time, not caring if he may could wake others from their sleep that better hadn't been woken up.

Wiping the last time over the smaller side altar in the left small church chamber with some holy water and muttering his small blessing to the picture of the Virgin Mary above it he has finished his cleric duty for the next three weeks. Then he again has to bless the most important holy things in church again. To hold the power stable, that helps protecting the building against pure evil.

Turning around he almost bumps against a broad male chest, shrieking shortly and in his surprise he let the damp cloth, that he dived in holy water before the cleaning, fall to the ground next to him. With his right hand holding against his own chest and trying to calm his fastenting heartbeat with that simple gesture he leans against the stone altar behind him.

The vampire laughs quietly about the startled priest. Hakyeon always reacts cute when he gots surprised by him. At least Taekwoon thinks that way. Hakyeon doesn’t found this habit funny at all, let alone funny.

“Gosh vampire! One day i die because of a heart attack you give me!” He speaks a bit angrily. Like a father scolding his child for doing something not so nice. He always does scold Taekwoon this way. Taekwoon thinks it’s cute for a human speaking up to him like this.

Hakyeon doesn't think it's funny.

“Oh dear father.” Taekwoon speaks softly ―though there is always a sly sound in his voice― and moves forward like a cat cornering his prey for tonight's dinner. Fast enough to not let the human priest escape the situation but not in vampire speed. Forcing the human to move with him into a rather seductive position. “I would never allow that.” He smirks a bit way to dirty in Hakyeons eyes while speaking and caging the priest between his arms, body and the altar behind the human.

Hakyeon shrieks slightly again when Taekwoon corners him completely against the side altar in the left small church chamber. Almost knocking over some holy items placed there. He flinches when the vampire cages him between the cold stone and his cold body. It’s rare for Taekwoon to be this straightforward and almost a bit to rough for the normal pretty polite vampire.

Pretty clear for what the vampire is coming to visit him tonight Hakyeon closes his eyes and holding up his holy chain with the golden cross out of reflex when the vampire bows his head forward in a movement that would have ended up kissing the priest’s neck. He can’t give in, he can’t fall that easy, he has to fight at least. He once swore his god, his holy father he would fight and not falling without a fight.

He grabs on his golden cross chain like his live depends on it.

Well…

Theoretically…

Practically either…

It does with every visit of the vampire because Hakyeon knows Taekwoon is strong and fast enough to kill him before he could even finish a purifying spell.

Making Taekwoon to stop in the middle of his movement, staring at the cross in disbelieve. A look the priest unfortunately can’t enjoy having his eyes forcefully closed. Then he can hear soft chuckles ending up in a harmless laugher. The sound of a laughing vampire filling the small side chamber and it echos even a bit into the nave, creating spooky sounds there.

It's really a harmless laugher, not an evil one.

Still not funny.

“I thought i told you about a hundred times a cross is worthless. Even if it's blessed with holy water.” The vampire shakes his head in some sort of disbelieve. “You humans really are some funny kind.”

Hakyeon doesn't open his eyes, just stays there with his hands grabbing on the small cross chain like a drowning man on a wooden plane.

“Please, not tonight vampire.” Taekwoon can hear some shaken sounds in the priest voice and it has this slight tone of fear someone has if he tries to speak up against someone stronger. Not knowing if the stronger accept his plea.

“It hurts. It still hurts from the last time.” Which was somewhere last week if Taekwoon remembers. “Please vampire show some mercy tonight. Don’t bite me again.”

The behaviour makes Taekwoon wanting to tease the priest even more. A priest pleading for mercy at him? Hell yes he could hear that the whole night. Not just in a situation like that. The thoughts make him smile dirtier than he insisted. Luckily the priest still has his eyes closed.

It's not like he couldn't go on for a month or sometimes even two without blood. The problem is Hakyeons smell. His blood smells like nothing Taekwoon had smell before. Innocent, sweet, pure, almost like a child’s blood. Something he wants for himself all alone. He doesn’t intend to share Hakyeon with another vampire at all.

Sooner or later he had to finally mark him. Permanent.

Ending up even almost killing another one of his kind as an example for others. After that accident it took a while before a new vampire showed up in the village. Instandly promising Taekwoon he doesn’t intend to stay or go even near the priest.

The smell almost drove him crazy at the beginning. Crazy enough to force the priest into a deal with him because the bloodlust he was able to control for so long suddenly faded and he felt like a newborn again. Forcing Hakyeon into the deal with threatening him to bite and probably kill people in the village and may even attack him violently.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**“I give you the choice priest. Give me your blood voluntarily and i give you my promise to only bite you and not killing anyone in this village or don’t and i will end up attacking you and may even suck someone dry from your beloved sheeps out there in the village.” With a dirty smirk he added “Just be a good martyr and sacrifice yourself for your beloved people. Isn’t that your highest goal anyway, priest.”**

After the first few biting sessions he could gain his control back completely, adapting to the blood and it’s taste but the smell still lingers on Hakyeon. Never fading away. But now Taekwoon is able to enjoy the humans blood like a human enjoys a very good bottle of wine or whiskey.

He never told the priest he doesn't need to drink so often. Simply because he enjoys Hakyeons blood too much and no one is here to stop him. He also never hold back in seducing the priest. Knowing one day the human would break and then he would be finally his and his alone.

That’s just vampire nature. If a humans smells forbidden then everything in the vampire screams to mark the human, own the human, make the human the vampires property.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Ignoring the cross in front of his face he shifts his body slightly to the side, getting better contact to the priests neck again. Showing him how senseless it is to threaten him with a golden cross chain.

“What a saint you are.” Taekwoon whispers sarcastic but in his soft and sweet luring voice into Hakyeons ear and the latter shudders. Telling himself in his thoughts it is because of the cold breath of the vampire but oh god knows it is a lie already and here he starts slowly to sin. He hates that voice. The voice alone let him imagine things he never should think of. It wakes up desires that he decided to lock deep inside of him when he joined the cleric circle.

 _Just human._ Whispers a voice in his head. _You’re just human. You’re weak. You are born to be a sinner and one day you will._

It’s the devil speaking to him, Hakyeon is sure.

“Wasn't it you who told me he is gonna sacrifice himself under all circumstances so i won't bite and kill someone in the village?”

The vampire starts to kiss the priest's neck. Kissing over the old wound. Ignoring the slight trembling while he nibbles along the sensitive skin at the priests neck.  
“What happened to your attitude, dear father?” Taekwoon teases further. “Do i need to still my hunger in the village?”

Taekwoon knows he sounds cruel but he truly just teases. It is way too much fun to break a priest. Destroying forcefully the promises those humans make towards a god, that not even exists. What a waste worshipping nothing. Ripping their innocence away. Corrupting their souls.

Sooner or later the human would break anyway and he will be here in this moment, taking the priest down with him to hell. Making him his.

Only thinking about it makes Taekwoon smiling and that he does.

Hakyeon can feel his heartbeat getting faster and faster with every kiss and rough play of fangs along his skin. A problem that occured after some time letting the vampire biting him. It was that moment that Hakyeon knew if he doesn’t keep himself on distance and stop enjoying Taekwoons presence he would get a problem.

No need to mention it didn’t worked that good.

He tries hard to fight and his body goes stiff.

After all he is just a weak human too and he has his desires, his weaknesses. Oh and god knows he could let himself fall deep here. Becoming a sinner on a very high level.

He doesn’t know one clerc who was able to keep his soul pure. Everyone he know had fallen and sinned one day. Yet they still keep going on. Telling themselves even if they get corrupted souls too, they sacrifice themselves for other humans and this will be forgiven one day. Maybe it’s true, maybe they just lie to themselves to keep them from getting insane.

They are human, they are weak. First falls the flesh than the will.

For a creature like Taekwoon, who is a walking sin for women and men it is an easy task to make believers like him fall and get their pure souls tainted.

The vampire can feel the heartbeat speeding up, yet the priest gives nothing away.

 _Cute_ . Taekwoon smirks slightly. _A fighter._

Hakyeon insisted on getting bitten without the venom. At the time they sealed their deal he knew about the vampire venom and what comes with it. Why is still a riddle to Taekwoon. It would hurt so much less. Well maybe the priest was a masochist. The opposite would be the case. Pure pleasure would overcome him and the pain would be reduces to a little sting of a thin needle. Also he wants to let the wounds heal without the “vampire magic” as he labeled it. So Taekwoon doesn’t lick over the wound to help the skin with the healing progress.

Well as long as he gets his blood Taekwoon is the last to deny those strange wishes.

But really it is just stupid.

“No! No don’t go there… but please.” The grib around the cross tightens and the priests knuckles turning white. “Please it really hurts. Still does.” He whispers. Taekwoon sighs. The human really sounds desperate and ah so beautiful broken. _Is he about to sob?_ With that thoughts in mind, Taekwoon decides on retreating. While pushing back for now he stops in the middle of moving away from the priest and gives a soft kiss on Hakyeons cheeks. Making the priest finally open his eyes in surprise. Blushing. Staring in disbelief at the vampire.

 _Cute_ the vampire thinks again. Then he sighs.

“Hakyeon… You know i can bite you less painful and more pleasuring.” Really that soft and caring voice should be forbidden belonging to a vampire. It is not fair at all. Way to sweet.  Hands moving along the priests side, around his small hips. Taekwoon pushes their bodies more together than the priest likes it because he secretly loves it

Unspoken desires, unspoken promises. Tempting thoughts triggered by sinful touches.

Weak. He is so weak. What a pity.

Accepting this Hakyeon knows it is just a matter of time when Taekwoon is able to break him completely.

Even aware of this dangerous knowledge, he is stupid enough to return Taekwoons stare with staring back. Into deep yellow, almost golden shimmering vampire eyes. While at the same time Taekwoon stares into the deep dark brown and warm eyes of the human priest. They are reflecting his own yellow cat-like ones, sparkling a bit golden through the reflection.

“But then… i would sin, wouldn't i?” Hakyeon speaking out finally what he fears so much. “Your venom would make me want things that are forbidden for me.” Fearing it but desiring it. He is a lost case and he knows it. Letting the vampire know that he is almost defeated and he doesn’t even feel ashamed.

 _So that's his only fear that holds him back? How cute._ The vampire laughs on the inside and he can't hide the fun completely. A soft chuckling escaping him. Oh he may break the priest even tonight if he wants to. This is way to easy for him. What he respects is the fact that Hakyeon seems exactly to know in which situation he is, what Taekwoon really wants from him and that it is just a matter of time. Indeed, indeed the priest is smart.

“That's not funny.” The priest smacks him slightly on his biceps with one hand, yet never letting his cross go, but flinches in an instant when Taekwoon presses him even closer against the stone of the side altar. He isn't afraid of getting killed but afraid of Taekwoon biting him again though the pain is still possessing his body.

 _Getting bitten is not the only thing you fear. Just stop fighting._ The devil in his head whispers again. Not making the whole situation easier for him.

“Oh Dear.” Taekwoon sighs a bit too dramatically in Hakyeons eyes before the vampires smile gets this dirty touch he wears casually. “I may have a solution for your problem silly human.” He whispers and he kisses the golden cross in Hakyeons hands as if he wants to show his mocking about god not just through words. “How could you sin when you sacrifice yourself for your village people's sake.” Taekwoon states the fact like the sly snake he is. “It can be a sin if i force you right?”

He smirks really dirty this time. “As a good martyr as you are i’m sure you would sacrifice not just your blood to protect your little sheeps, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Those words were the priests nails for his own cross to hang on. Simple because they hold nothing but the truth. His breath goes faster.

The priest stares at him with scared rabbit wide eyes. Force him? What is the vampire gonna do to him? His mind is a mess the first few seconds until he slowly realises what exactly the vampire offers him right now. Kind of a back door. Pretty aware of his not so holy heartbeat and the fact that he really craves for less pain and… It's not a sin when he is out of mind of a vampire venom and things happen right? It's not a sin if he can't control it.

Hakyeon realises that just in this moment the vampire won their game. He lost. There is nothing he can do against it. He lost his soul to a creature of darkness and he isn’t even ashamed about it at the slightest. He craves for it. He wants to let his desires ruin him. Wants to fall, as long as Taekwoon is the one, catching him when he reaches the bottom of hell.

Accepting all this and his coming sins he closes his eyes the last time to start his final prayer towards his beloving god.

 

_Please my dear father and god, forgive me._

_Forgive me for my lost soul._

_Forgive me for being weak and giving in._

_Forgive me for letting the darkness corrupt me._

_Forgive me for getting my pure soul tainted._

_Forgive me for developing desires i shouldn’t have._

 

_I fall for the evil._

 

_But please tell me my father, if it ends in love do i still sin?_

 

 _Isn’t love the purest form of getting salvation?_ _  
_ _Isn’t this what you want for all of us? Getting loved. Feeling love?_

 

_Do i still sin then if i love?_

 

_Please i beg you to forgive my sins that are about to happen._

_I can not fight any longer what i really am._

 

_A fallen weak man that wants nothing more than to feel love._

 

He sends his last silent prayer before he opens his eyes again, staring deep into yellow-golden eyes, tiling his head to the side.

“Fine. Do what you must do to still your hunger vampire.” Hakyeon whispers and it sounds so broken, that something in Taekwoon stings a bit. Takes him a little bit to realise it is his cold never again beating heart that starts to hurt seeing Hakyeon broken like that. The priest let the chain sink towards his chest together with his hands. Taekwoon can see the hands visibly shaking.

Surrendering to the creature of darkness that was able to corrupt his pure soul and heart.

The vampire never told him that he could read thoughts. If he head, the cleric would have shield his mind away from him. So he hears every word of the prayer. It triggered something in him. Something he thought he could never feel it in his undead life and he never felt it until know.

That priest actually find a way to get himself a place in the dead vampire heart.

 

He wants to be there for Hakyeon.

Wants to protect that small little fragile soul.

Wants to cherish the human with the love he secretly wishes for, carves for.

 

Wants to love him in all possible ways he knows.

 

To Hakyeons surprise the vampire doesn't move, doesn’t bite him yet. Making his tension rising, muscles slowly cramping and his breath synchronise with the speed of the heartbeat again. A single tear escapes his foolish self and it runs down his left reddened cheek. It doesn’t came far before it get kissed away by the vampire.

“Cute” Taekwoon mumbles and two cheeks get even redder.

“Why do you always have to tease me vampire? Please at least have mercy and stop playing your cruel game. Just take what you need and then please leave.” Hakyeon starts to feel tired… exhausted by the game. He only wishes for an end and the vampire leaving after he got his will and taint his soul and heart black.

“No… No... “ The vampire whispers, softly taking a strand of the priest hair out of his face. “Not today, Hakyeon. Maybe tomorrow.” Taekwoon hums and nuzzles gentle into the human's neck, just inhaling the sweet and innocent smell of the priests blood while hugging him tightly. Showing kindness and love.

 

“Thank you… Taekwoon.” A sentence, almost just a small whisper of sounds between two different, yet same hearts.

Taekwoon only hums again not letting go of a visible shaking body and silent tears of gratefulness wetting his raven black hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole OS is based on a drabble of mine i needed to write when i saw @Jonogs drawing on Twitter.  
> I love her drawings so much *sobs heartshaped tears*
> 
> I intent to write another part to it. How much smut this part will contain depends on my mood but i already have an idea while writing this down here to inform you about a second part.
> 
> Bye i'm off, drabbling things down before they slip through my mind.


End file.
